


Homo Sapian

by tomatopudding



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ax gets stuck as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Sapian

POV: Ax

My name is Aximili-Essgarouth-Isthil and I am trapped on Earth. I crash-landed in the ocean on Earth when my Dome was separated. I had been ordered to report to the Dome a few minutes previous to its detachment. I'm sure you've heard the story of the human youths who call themselves the Animorphs, so I won't bore you with the details.

The particular day on which this story begins was, by Earth standards, a beautiful one. The sky was a pure azure clear of clouds. The Sun, a medium-sized yellow star, was shining brightly. This particular day was a weekend, meaning my human friends did not have to go to school, a human learning facility. Normally, we would go flying on such a beautiful day, but, today, we were going to the Gardens. The Gardens is a facility that Marco says is a combination of a zoo and an amusment park.

I was to meet the other Animorphs at the Gardens entrance. When I woke, I climbed from my make-shift scoop and folded it shut. I live in a scoop I made myself in a forest belonging to my friend, and _shorm_, red-tailed hawk _nothlit_ Tobias. Though Tobias had recently gotten his morphing power back and had acquired his human form by some Ellimist's trick, he chose to remailn a hawk and continue to fight rather than become a human forever.

So after I concealed my scoop and did the morning ritual, I morphed an Earth-bird called a seagull and flew to an area near the Gardens where Prince Jake had hidden my artificial skin and hooves, or 'clothes' and 'shoes'. I demorphed and immediately remorphed to human. When I was first rescued, I combined the DNA of Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco (Tobias was already a hawk by then) to create a human morph. My morph was of medium height with skin that Marco often likens to caramel, hazel eyes, and curly brown hair.

After morphing and donning clothing, I began the short walk to the Gardens. I arrived at the final street I would have to cross and spotted my friends: brown haired, grey eyed Prince Jake; black haired, brown eyed Cassie; blonde haired, blue eyed Rachel; black haired, dark purple-blue eyed Marco; Tobias' dirty-blonde haired, light-brown eyed morph. I waved to them and began to cross the street. The last thing I remember is Cassie yelling "Watch out!", and then everything went black.

I woke up to blinding white walls and a bright light.

"Whaaa…?"

"He's awake!" someone said. They all crowded around.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked dazedly.

"You were hit by a car," Prince Jake said, worry evident in his voice.

"How long was I unconscious?"

They all exchanged glances and Cassie bit her lip.

"Three hours,"

My eyes widened in shock.

"No," I whispered, "No!"

My name is Aximili-Essgarouth-Isthil and I am trapped as a human.

________________

POV: Tobias

I watched them from my perch in Cassie's barn. Rachel was leaning against the wall bellow me, Cassie was silently going about her chores, Jake was pacing, Ax was seated on a bale of hay with his head in his hands, Marco had his arm around Ax's shoulders and was whispering in his ear.

_________________

POV: Jake

I paced nervously, millions of thoughts racing through my head. I continued to pace as Cassie finished up her various chores and sat on an upturned bucket.

"What do we do now?" she asked the room at large. Silence greeted her question and they all looked to me. I sighed.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" Marco repeated incredulously, arm still around Ax's shoulders.

"No I don't, alright? Everyone expects me to have all the answers like I'm a god or something!" I exclaimed.

"No one expects you to be a god," Cassie said soothingly. I stuck my hands in my jeans pockets and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Ax-man."

Ax looked up and sniffled, eyes red.

"I will live," he said softly.

&lt;Where will he live?&gt; Tobias asked.

"He can live with me," Marco suggested. I frowned.

"How do we explain him to your dad?"

"I dunno," he sighed.

"He could live in his scoop," Rachel suggested. I shook my head firmly.

"Too dangerous," I muttered. "Cassie could set up a bed in one of the empty stalls-"

"No!" Ax's voice was suddenly very loud.

"It'll be safe here, and-" I argued.

"I'm not going to live like some animal!"

Ax stood and stormed from the barn and into the cool night.

_______________

POV: Marco

I put up a hand to stop Jake then followed Ax out the door. He was lying on his back in the grass gazing at the stars. I walked over and lay beside him.

______________

POV: Ax

I felt rather than saw Marco lie beside me and I smiled slightly. I stared at the stars for a while, feeling Marco's eyes on me. I turned on my side towards him and found myself look directly into his eyes. We simply stared at each other for a moment before he suddenly pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for only a moment but it left my lips tingling. Marco smiled and flipped onto his back. I followed suit and smiled to the stars. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
